


Ritorno

by NonaeMex



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Extremely Dubious Consent, Incest, M/M, Psychology, Underage Sex
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 02:07:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16187864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NonaeMex/pseuds/NonaeMex
Summary: Tra poco sarà ora di cena. La grande dimora gentilizia é nel pieno della sua attività, gli Elfi Domestici sfaccendano in cucina, non riescono a non fare rumore - come sarebbe loro richiesto, un buon Elfo Domestico non dovrebbe ne’ vedersi ne’ sentirsi - ma tutto sommato il clima di terrore in cui di solito lavorano li ha abbandonati.Quella sera il Padrone non é seduto in salotto, per cui non può assistere ai preparativi della cena e non può dispensare punizioni e la padrona non li degna mai di uno sguardo, per lei é come se non esistessero neppure.Il Padrone di casa é al piano di sopra, dietro una porta chiusa, agli Elfi Domestici va benissimo così. Il lavoro scorre ordinato e fluido. Del resto ne hanno parecchio di lavoro: é giovedì della seconda settimana di maggio, Hogwarts é finita e il padroncino torna a casa (...)





	Ritorno

**Ritorno**

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_“No, io…”  
“Buono. Resta fermo. Buono, così…”_

 

Il sole sta tramontando.  
Tra poco sarà ora di cena. La grande dimora gentilizia é nel pieno della sua attività, gli Elfi Domestici sfaccendano in cucina, non riescono a non fare rumore - come sarebbe loro richiesto, un buon Elfo Domestico non dovrebbe ne’ vedersi ne’ sentirsi - ma tutto sommato il clima di terrore in cui di solito lavorano li ha abbandonati.  
Quella sera il Padrone non é seduto in salotto, per cui non può assistere ai preparativi della cena e non può dispensare punizioni e la padrona non li degna mai di uno sguardo, per lei é come se non esistessero neppure.

Il Padrone di casa é al piano di sopra, dietro una porta chiusa, agli Elfi Domestici va benissimo così. Il lavoro scorre ordinato e fluido. Del resto ne hanno parecchio di lavoro: é giovedì della seconda settimana di maggio, Hogwarts é finita e il padroncino torna a casa.

 

Il ritorno del padroncino significa che la casa si rianima e vengono serviti i suoi dolci preferiti, a mo’ di benvenuto.

* *

Draco Malfoy ha tredici anni - ancora per poco - presto ne compirà quattordici e _l’ultimo pensiero nella sua testa al momento é il cibo._

La stanza da letto é attraversata dai raggi obliqui di un sole morente. L’imponente mobilia scintilla nella penombra, appesi alle mura viola i ritratti sonnecchiano oppure se ne sono andati. Molte cornici sono vuote.

Oltre le coltri verdi del baldacchino un adolescente mingherlino dal volto appuntito ha gli occhi chiusi, il capo rovesciato all’indietro. Indossa ancora l’elegante completo con cui ha viaggiato sull’espresso per Hogwarts.

L’uomo più anziano che gli cinge le spalle sembra assorbirlo, promanare direttamente da lui.  
Sono complici, anzi di più, due piante cresciute al buio, abbarbicante in modo malsano l’una all’altra.

L’uomo più vecchio ha capelli del medesimo biondo così chiaro da sembrare bianco, gli pendono in parte davanti al volto. Lui non se li sposta, la sua attenzione é altrove.

La sua attenzione é tutta per i movimenti del braccio destro. Le lunghe, pallide dita della mano sorreggono l’eccitazione del ragazzo, la aggrediscono, la cavalcano. Qualcosa scintilla sulla punta del sesso, quando quel lucore appare l’uomo ha uno scatto con la mano sinistra: Lucius gli copre la bocca.

Draco Malfoy ha iniziato a gemere, a _singhiozzare_ dietro quell’opportuno ostacolo. Il piacere sta montando, suo malgrado, contro ogni controllo, in modo quasi doloroso, il corpo dell’uomo più anziano aderisce ai singulti delle sue membra, impassibile. La corsa é senza fermate, dritta al capolinea.

 

Il piacere del ragazzo arriva e con esso cessano i suoni. Draco Malfoy diventa una bambola di pezza, svuotata di tutto.  
Viene con incredibile violenza.

Sa che questo é sbagliato, da qualche parte in fondo al suo cuore Draco lo sa: ma continua ad accadere.

 

 

  
Sa che é anche disgustoso, ma durante tutto l’anno scolastico non compie mai quei gesti da solo, quello é riservato a Lucius - così come il primo giorno di vacanza. Appartengono a lui e non sono mai uscite dalla stanza da letto al secondo piano.

Lucius lo lascia lentamente andare. Il ragazzo ha la testa girata dall’altra parte, il lungo collo chiaro esposto. Non lo guarda, non dice niente. Il suo volto é un enigma senza risposta possibile.  
Lucius Malfoy sta usando un fazzoletto su di se’, poi con un Incantesimo si assicurerà di aver rimosso qualsiasi traccia. Prima di uscire dalla stanza si volta verso suo figlio e accarezza fugacemente quel suo collo magro, in un gesto così normale, così protettivo da dare i brividi.

 

 

 

  
Poi esce richiudendo piano la porta della stanza dietro di se’.  
 _Dopo tutto é quasi ora di cena._  
Si vedranno giù, tutti insieme a tavola, dove sua madre gli chiederà com’è andato l’anno e Draco, come sempre, sorriderà e tutto andrà bene, _benissimo_.  
Il sole é scomparso, la camera da letto é un abisso profondissimo e silenzioso di ombre.

 


End file.
